The Story of Alani Uchiha
by itachi's princess85
Summary: this is the story of itachis daughter Alani Uchiha. there is a better summay inside... plz read and review... this is my first story so i hope u like it...love itachis princess
1. summary

Itachi Uchiha has a daughter named Alani. When she turns four itach decides to return home to the leaf village to make things right with his mother and the village so that his daughter could a good home. What will happen when Alani runs into trouble with Sasuke and learns the truth about her father... rated m for saftey... plz r&r thank you so much... i do not own Naruto. only my character Alani...

15 years after the Uchiha massacre ( mikoto and shishui survived)


	2. new start

Hello everyone! This is my first story to post on here so I hope you like it, pplz r&r let me know how you like it .

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO.

….

Itachi smiled as he looked down at the little sleeping girl beside him. It had been a long day of traveling as they made their way back to the hidden leaf village. He wasn't real sure if it was such a great idea for him to return here after everything that he did his own mother didn't even want him there. He hoped that explaining everything would clear things up, but he knew they wouldn't trust him. As long as Alani had a good safe place to leave he didn't care, she was his main concern now. All he could do was hope for the best. After all even if the village didn't except him back, he knew his mother would not let anyone throw out her only granddaughter.

Bright blue eyes slowly started to open as she stretched her arms as she started to wake from her nap.

"Are we there yet daddy?" The young girl questioned as she looked up at her father.

"We should be arriving there later this afternoon. Now gather your things, we need to start moving." The little girl sighed as she picked up her backpack and reached up for her daddy to pick her up.

"Daddy, are we going to have a big house with a big yard for me to play in with lots of friends when we get there?"

"You will have to wait and see Alani that's all that I can say for now ok."

"Ok daddy, but as long as I have you I will be happy." Itachi smiled at her as they walked along the dirt path.

"Now Alani, there will be some ninja waiting for us up ahead so don't get scared and don't listen to what they say ok."

"Whatever you say daddy." She smiled.

They continued walking along the path that led to the hidden leaf village. Itachi told her stories for his mother and how great of a cook she was. He also told her about Shisui and all of their adventures they had when he was younger.

"Daddy, can I ask a question?"

"What is it?"

"Why would you ever leave a place like that if you had such a great family there?"

"It's along story Alani and one you wouldn't understand right now."

"Will we be able to see uncle fishy face and everyone else?"

"Not all the time."

"Oh…" she sighed sadly looking down at her dad.

Alani fell silent for the rest of the journey observing the beautiful landscape she saw before her. She thought about how their new life was going to be and all the new friends she was going to make. She was exited to say the least but she was also a little scared. But as long as she was with her dad, no one could ever harm her. They continued walking for another hour or so until they reached a clearing where there were three ninja with masks waiting for them.

"Stop right there Uchiha!" Shouted one of the men.

"You have a lot of nerve coming back here Itachi." spoke one of the masked men.

"Hey don't talk to him that way, you don't know anything about my daddy.!"

"Little girl, this man here is a..."

"Never mind... Alani stop please it's OK. this is my daughter Alani." Itachi interrupted before the man could say more.

"As a precaution Itachi, we have to place you and your daughter under arrest until we get to the hokages office." Stated the third ninja.

Alani frowned when she heard this. "But why ? We haven't done anything wrong! All we want is for somewhere to live and be safe and daddy said your village is the safest." Alani cried.

"Alani please just listen to them for now ok. Everything is going to be alright." Itachi promised.

"Alright if everything is ready we are headed out."

Alani took the man's hand walk walked to the village with her father following behind them. As they entered the village, Alani could hear the people whisper and stare at her and her father.

Before long they had made their way to the hokages office. As they walked in, Alani noticed a lady with blond hair hiding behind a stack to papers.

"Um.. excuse me my lady..."

"Go away can't you see I'm busy at the moment." The lady said in a frightening voice that mad e Alani jump.

"Yes well um, they have arrived."

"WHAT? Already!"she said looking up from her work to see Itachi and a little girl next to him.

"Very well you are dismissed."


	3. reasoning

"Tsunade it's had been quite a well since I have seen you." Itachi spoke.

"Itachi Uchiha, what reason do you have coming back here. I could have you put away for coming here"

All Itachi could do was look do at his daughter ,who seemed to be quite confused about what was being said. Tsunade followed his eyes down until she was staring at the little girl hiding behind him.

"Who is this?"

"My daughter Alani."

"Your daughter..."

"Yes, and if I may ask a favor... Could you have someone look after her while we talk? There are some things that she doesn't need to hear."

"Fine Uchiha, but after she is gone you will tell me the reason why you are here."Shizune, get Aoba here asap."

"Right away my lady."

Awhile later a man with spiky hair and sunglasses walk into the room.

"Aoba, just the man I wanted, I have a mission for you."

"Yes my lady what is the mission." He answered quickly.

"I want you to keep an eye on this little girl for awhile."

Aoba looked down a the the little girl hiding behind her father. "Who is she?"

"She is the daughter of Itachi Uchiha."

" I see."

"Her name is Alani. Please keep her out of trouble for a little while."

"Wait a minute," Alani shouted, ' I want to stay here with my daddy I don't know this man please let me stay!"

Itachi looked down at Alani with a stern look. 'Take the money pouch and get something to eat OK."

"But..."

"Alani"

"Fine daddy... I love you."

Alani took the money pouch and left Aoba. Tsunade turned her attention back to itachi. She took out a bottle of sake from a drawer on her desk.

"So, why are you here itachi?"

"I want you o come back to the leaf. I need a place for my daughter to be safe so she can grow and have a good life."

"Are you SERIOUS?" She yelled. "You expect us to just let you come back after everything you have done! You are out of your mind!"

"Wait! Just hear me out. I understand it's crazy but please let me explain everything to you. Get the interrogation unit in here so thwt you know I'm telling the truth. I just want Alani to have a home."

"Fine, Shizune get this interrogation unit in here. Uchiha if you try anything funny you will regret it. "

Itachi closed his eyes and sighed. He had nothing to hide. He figured it was about time they knew the truth about everything.

After what seemed like hours, the interrogation was finally finished and reported their findings to the hokage.

Tsunade read over all the information and looked back up at itachi.

"So that bastard Danzo was behind all of that and you took the fall for it. But why did you leave Shisui and your mother alive I mean I understand Sasuke. but..."

"Shisui was against the clan too and as for my mother she didn't know anything and I thought it would help Sasuke but I was wrong. "

"I see," Tsunade sighed while sipping on her sake.

"If I may make a request, please don't tell Alani about any of this. She doesn't need to know any if this. And also could you get my mother and Shisui for me."

"Very well."


	4. family

Awhile later, a quite knock came at the door.

"Come in."

"Lady hokage you summoned..." Mikoto stop in her tracks with shisui right behind her. "Itachi!"

"Hello mother, Shisui..."

"What is the meaning of this? Why ate you here?" Was all Mikoto could get out of her mouth before she went into a fit of rage.

"Itachi it took you long enough to come back... "Shisui laughed.

"Yeah, well in good to be back. I have told the hokage everything."

"What do you mean you told everything? What am I missing?" Mikoto questioned still angry.

All three sat down and explained everything to Mikoto. By the time they were done, Mikoto was more confused then before.

"So it was all planned by Danzo to kill our clan and you took the fall for Itachi?"

"Yes mother, but I didn't agree with what father and the others we're planning against the village nor did I agree with how it was handled but I had to follow orders."

"Oh."

"I do have a surprise for you though mother."

"Really what is it?"

"You will have to wait till it gets here."

"By the way Lady Tsunade, I have a letter for Pein stating that as long as I am here, Naruto will be safe."

Tsunade looked over the paper carefully. "Why is this?"

A knock came a the door.

"Come in."

"Daddy!" Alani shouted as she ran through the door and jumped into itachi's arms.

"Daddy?" Shusui questioned.

"Yes. This is my daughter Alani Uchiha."

"Daddy, who are they?"

" Itachi, we ate not finished here." Tsunade interrupted, "for now you ate on a three month probation you ate not allowed outside of the village gates until your probation is over. "

"Understood."

"If you screw up even one time Itachi, you will be thrown into prison for the rest of your days. Do I make myself clear hear Uchiha?"

"Yes."

"Good then you are dismissed. "

Itachi picked up Alani and left the office with Mikoto and Shisui behind them. As soon as they we're out of the tower, Mikoto grabbed Alani from Itachi.

"DADDY!"

"Its OK Alani, I'm your grandma?" Mikoto said cheerfully.

"Grandma?" Alani said said confused.

"Yea that your grandma, and I'm your cousin." Shisui butted in.

"Oh." Was all she could say.

"Daddy? I want uncle fishy face. Where is he?"

"Alani, we decussed this already. We won't see uncle fish... I mean kisame for awhile."

"But why?"

The look Itachi gave Alani made her be quite.

"Well, I bet you two are hungry after all that traveling , let's get something to eat shall we." Offered Mikoto.

"That sound great grandma can we have dumplings I like those."

"Of course dear, whatever you want."

After eating, Mikoto to Alani shopping while shisui and Itachi went to the training grounds to spar.

"I see you have gotten stronger Shisui, I actually had to put in some effort in our match."

"Haha, you know I couldnt let you be better then me."

"Anyway shisui, I have a favor to ask of you?"

"Yea what is it Itachi?"

"I want you too keep your eye on Alani. With Sasuke working with Orochimaru ... I just don't want anything to happen to her."

"Do you really think he would come after her?"

"He tried once. That's the main reason I decided to come back here. I know she is safe here."

"I will do my best."

"Thank you."

Later that evening everyone was back in the Uchiha Compound resting and catching up with each other.

"Daddy, grandma said I have to start school tomorrow."

"Yes you do."

"But why daddy?" I already know how to do everything."

"Because Alani, you do what they say here OK and plus you can make friends."

"But..."

"Alani, I do not want to discuss this anymore, now it's time for yo uh to go to bed."

"Yes daddy, good night."


	5. first day and new friends

The next morning Itachi got up early to get Alani ready for school. As they walked out of the compound, Alani sighed as they headed toward the school.

"Dad, do I really have very too?"

Itachi didn't answer her and kept walking through the streets of the village. Along the way people stopped and stared at them, whispering amongst themselves. Alani couldn't make out what they we're saying but .all the mean looked made her feel uncomfortable.

"Daddy, why are these people looking at us that way?"

"Just don't worry about it now OK."

"Why do you always tell me to not worry about it?"

"Alani drop it."

"But..."

"Now!"

The rest if the way they walked in silence. Before long they had made to the school and got Alani registered and Itachi left her to her new class.

"Everyone, we have a new student today. This is Alani Uchiha. I am Kiba, I will be teaching this class."

"Hello." Alani smiled, but was only met with the same looks she got from the other villagers. Only one boy stood up a greeted Alani with a smile.

"Welcome Alani, I am Yorichi Uzumaki. It's nice to meet you. You can come sit next me me if you want too." The boy had dirty blonde hair and purpleish blue eyes. Alani smiled and walked over and sat next to him.

"Thank you Yorichi, it's nice to meet you too."

"Look it's an Uchiha, my dad says they are dangerous and you can't trust them especially her dad, he used to work for the Akatsuki." A student whispered from behind her.

"Yea my mom said the same thing," another student added, "so she probably is just as bad as her dad."

Yoichi looked down and saw Alani in tears and got real angry with the other students. He stood up to say something to them, but someone had beaten him to it.

"Guys, shut up! You all just meet her. You don't know anything about her!" A boy named Tadashi stood up and shouted at the other kids. He turned around to speak to her, but Alani was running out of the class.

"Come on Yorichi, let's go get her."

Alani ran all the way back to the compound in tears.

"Alani what's the matter?" Shisui asked looking up from his scroll.

"Shisui, why is everyone saying my dad is a bad man?

""I can't answer that Alani, you will have to ask him that, but I really wouldn't worry about what people say."

"But it's hard to ignore it when all the kids are whispering things and my dad won't tell me anything, he says I am to young to understand."

"All I can say is don't listen to what others have to say." Shisui smiled

"Alani there are some kids here to see you."

"What! They followed me here. That's just great." She sighed.

Alani walk to the front door to see Yorichi and some other boy standing there.

"Sorry Alani, we came to check on you to see if you are OK."

"I'm fine thank you Yorichi... ummm, who is this."

"I'm Tadashi Haruno. My mom is the head medic at the hospital." He answered.

"Cool! I like your green eyes. Come in, my grandma is making sweets and my dad should be home soon. I'm sure they would mind y'all staying for dinner."

"Sounds great, thanks Alani!" Yorichi shouted.

... TIME SKIP...

Over the next few years, Yorichi, Alani, and Tadashi had become really close friends and graduated from the academy.

The three were placed luckily placed on the same team with their new sensei being none other Rock Lee.

"Why did we have to get stuck with bushy brow sensei?" Yoichi huffed.

"Yorichi have some respect." Alani shouted punching Yorichi on top of the head. Tadashi just sat back and laughed at the other two. "Guys we have to finish our laps let's go."

After five laps, the team was visibly tired. They all collapsed on the ground when they reach the training ground

"OK guys, let run another lap around the village." Lee shouted behind them.

"This man is crazy!" Yorichi whined trying to catch his breath.

"Yea sensei, don't you think that's enough for today? My dad will be hone from a mission soon. I need to get home."

"I agree, plus don't we have a mission to get ready for?" Tadashi stated.

"You are right." Lee laughed. "Let us go and rest. Tomorrow we will meet here at dawn."

"OK sensei!" They answered then ran off before he could change his mind.  
.. ... ... ... ... ... ... ...

Back at the Uchiha compound, Alani was in the kitchen helping Mikoto prepare for itachi and shisui to come home.

"Grandma, what was dad like at my age?"

"Well, he was a lot like you really, kind strong smart. He was always looking out for people."

"Really?"

"What?" Shisui asked.

"Nothing..." Alani laughed.

"Shisui welcome back. Where's my daddy?"

"I'm here..."

"Daddy, you made it."

"Of course why wouldn't I?"

"I just wanted to make sure u made it home before my first mission as a genin tomorrow."

"You know I wouldn't miss it."

"Come on everyone let's go eat I'm starved."


	6. The mission

The next morning Alani met the others at the north gate. She was rather nervous because this would be her first time out of the village with out her dad.

"Hey Alani, over here!" Yoichi waved trying his best to get her attention.

Alani looked in his direction and smiled. She loved his outgoing personality, it always made her feel better. Next to him, Tadashi was reading over a medical scroll his mother had given him. He looked up and smiled and continued reading. Their sensei Lee was doing his usual warm-ups.

"OK everyone; let's get ready to head out." Lee shouted with enthusiasm.

Alani looked back at her father and smiled nervously. Sure she was excited to be going on her first mission, but being the daddy's girl that she was, she didn't want to go without him.

Itachi noticed and smiled back "Good luck Alani, and don't worry fishy face will be close by if you need help OK "

Alani smiled in relief, Kisame was after all her favorite. She gave her father one last hug ran off with her team to embark on a new journey.

"So Lee sensei, what is this mission about?" Questioned Yoichi.

"We are to gather information on Kabuto and his whereabouts."

"Man that sounds boring!" Yoichi whined.

"Shut up cry baby!"

"Both of you stop please. Let's just focus on this mission so we can get home." Alani budded in.

They continued jumping through the trees headed towards the Land of Grass. Alani got lost in thought it thinking about her childhood and what little memories she had if her mother. She missed her so much. Then she thought about the Akatsuki and all her friends. She missed them too, they we're like another family to her. Except Hidan, she didn't care for him to much or his stupid Lord Jashin.

She was soon brought out of thoughts when she sensed an unfamiliar yet familiar chakra approaching them from the left.

"Guys, someone is coming. What do we do sensei? "

"Take cover in the bushes."

They leaped down and hid in the nearest bushes masking their chakra with their weapons ready for an attack."

"Alani activate you sharigan and tell us what u see." Lee ordered.

Alan is eyes went from a bright blue to a deep dark blue with the three white tomoe in the center. She focused her vision and looked in the direction of the chakra. The signature of the chakra was strange yet familiar to her. It felt like her dads chakra but it had a darker presence, the kind that would make you turn and run.

Alani was curious about who ever it was following them. She wanted to get a better look, so before her teammates could stop her, she teleported out into the clearing.

Not long after, a dark figure appeared in front of her. The man almost looked like her father but with spiky hair. Alani was taken back by the pressure of his chakra but still stood her ground.

"Who are you and why are you following us?" She asked turning her attention to the man.

Sasuke looked down at the small girl with an emotionless face. It took him a second to realize the girl had a sharingan a very odd one at that.

"Girl, how did you obtain eyes like those?" He asks coldly.

"I was born with them. Now answer my question, who are you!"

"Hn..."

"If you don't answer me you will have to fight me!"

"Fight you? You're a weak little girl! How dare you speak to Saskue Uchiha that way?" S an annoying red head shouted from behind him.

"You are and Uchiha? So am i." Alani shouted a little too happily.

"I figured as much girl. Who is your father." he spoke drawing his sword to the frightened girl.

"I ..Itachi... "

"I see. You have grown since I last saw you." Sasuke smirked.

Alani was confused. She had never seen this man before in her life, so how does he know her?

"You are coming with me girl." Sasuke spoke harshly.

"What Ssuke, you can't be serious; you want this weak little girl." Karin shouted angrily.

"I agree with the red head, plus I don't think you would be able to catch me. And by the way, my name is Alani not girl." Alani instantly teleported into the near by trees. Sasuke was right behind her in a instant throwing shurikin towards her.

"Wow, your fast!" She said dodging a shurikin.

Sasuke didn't say a word as he pursued her. No matter how fast she went, he was right behind her. Alani eventually lose her footing and tripped. Sasuke took this opportunity and placed her under a gin jutsu that put her to sleep and caught her before she hit ground.

Not long after the chase Lee, Yoichi, and Tadashi showed up and surrounded them and Kisame came I from the otherside.

"Let her go!" Yoichi shouted.

Sasuke just grinned evilly and disappeared in a huge cloud of smoke.

Kisame looked over to Lee, "Go get Itachi now! I will try to follow them. Meet back here after you get him."

"OK then." Was all Lee had to say before Kisame.

Sasuke kept jumping through the trees as fast has he could to get away from Kisame. Eventually they were a safe enough distance from him to were Sasuke could hand Alani off to Jugo while he led Kisame in the opposite direction.

Jugo found a hidden cave a few mile aways and decided it would do for a hideout until Sasuke returned. He carefully laid the sleeping girl down and looked around for something to start a fire.

Meanwhile, Sasuke could not longer sense Kisame's chakra so he stopped running to make sure he had lost him. Once he was sure he began looking for Jugo and the others quietly jumped through the trees masking his chakra so he could not to be found. He could not stop thinking about the girl and the fact that she was Itachi's daughter.

"This is perfect." He thought to himself with a evil grin.

...

Yoichi, Tadashi, and Lee arrived back at the village as fast as they could.

"OK, Yorichi, you and Tadashi go find Itachi; I'm going to go to the Hokage's office when you get him meet me there." Lee ordered.

"Got it!" Yorichi and Tadashi ran off toward the uchiha compound hope Itachi would be there. They finally found him In the training area sparing with Shisui.

"Itachi, Itachi.!" Yorichi yelled.

Itachi and Shisui stopped and looked back at the boys.

"Yorichi Tadashi you all are back early. Where is Alani?"

"Thats why we are here, Alani has been kidnapped!."

"WHAT! How? By whom?"

"We dont know who but he said he was an Uchiha."

"Uchiha?... Sasuke!" Itachi thought out loud.

"You have to meet Lee back at the Hokages office let's go!"

Sasuke arrived at the can where jugo. And the others were hiding.

"Has she some up at all."

"No"

"Good." sasuke answered walking over to her. Weaving a series of hand signs, Sasuke placed a chakra sealing justsu on the girl to prevent her from attacking when she did wake up.

"So Sasuke, what are you going to do with her?" the annoying red head Karin asked.

"I'm going to turn her against Itachi, make her hate and despise him the way I do, and then make her kill him."

"Wow Sasuke that's low even for you. How are you going to do it?"

"Hn..you will see soon enough. "

"Alright Itachi, Shisui, and Lee, your mission is to find and retrieve Alani at all costs. And if you can capture Sasuke Uchiha as well." Tsunade ordered.

"WAIT A MINUTE! I'm going too!" shouted Yoirchi,"Alani is my teammate! She would come and save us if we need it I will do them same for her"

"Me too" Tadashi agreed.

"This mission is too dangerous for you two. My answer is No."

"But..."

"Don't worry, we will find her and bring her back OK." Shisui smiled.

"Right..."

"OK let's go." Itachi ordered disappearing in a cloud of smoke with shisui and Lee behind him.


	7. Truth

The next morning, Alani woke up to find Sasuke, Jugo, and the annoying red head Karin still sleeping, for now anyway. She slowly got up and walked to the cave entrance and stood there and looked at her surroundings.

"Where do you think your going girl?" Came a voice from behind her. she jumped and turned around to find Sasuke standing behind her. She immediately got into her defence position and was ready to fight.

Sasuke laughed his dark evil laugh while staring at the girl.

"What is so funny?"

"How can you be so naive?" Was all Sasuke said as he pointed to the seal on Alani's arm.

Alani looked down and saw the mark and cursed herself for being so stupid to let herself get caught like this.

"You bastard, you blocked my chakra." She spat toward Sasuke relaxing her body once again.

"Now, now is that anyway you talk to your not all that seal does, so you better show some respect." He grinned.

"Excuse me? You must be crazy, for one, my father doesn't have a brother. And two, you don't scare me."

"I see, he has not mentioned anything about me... what else has your father not told you?"

Alani looked back at Sasuke with a confused look.

"You will find out soon enough."

Alani signed as she went and sat down next to him. She didn't say a word to anyone. She just sat their thinking about her dad. She looked back over at Sasuke, " _is this really my dads' brother?"_ She though to herself," _and what did he mean by things my dad has not told me? My dad is not hiding anything is he?"_

Itachi and Shisui followed Lee to the spot where Kisame told them to meet. Itachi was lost in thought thinking about Alani, hoping she was OK.

They arrived at the clearing we're Kisame was waiting.

"Kisame, what happened?"  
Itachi questioned.

"I lost them. From the looks of it, he was heard east though."

"I see... I want you to go tell Pein to tell everyone that if they see her to send word back to me ASAP."

Kisame grinned and disappeared. "Lee, I want you to head west see if you can pick up anything. Shisui, you search the surrounding area. I will go eat to see if I can find any trace of them. Meet back here in three hours."

Both men agreed and headed out to their assigned direction.

 _I will find you don't worry._

"Lets go, it's time to head out." Sasuke ordered. Once everything was packed and ready, Sasuke look at Alani, "let's go!"

"Hmph." Was all she said and turned away from him which really pissed him off. Before she knew it, Sasuke had grabbed her by the throat and slammed her against the cave wall.

Alani's eyes widened in fear as she looked into Sasukes had never send so much darkness and hate in one person before. It truly terrified her.

"I gave you an order! When I tell you to do something you do it. Do you understand?" He questioned.

Alani nodded her head in agreement and gasped for air when he dropped her back to the ground.

"Good now let's go."

After three hours, Itachi met Lee and shisui back at the clearing.

"We could not find a trail anywhere itachi." They both said at the same time.

"I could find one either. Lets head back to the village and report to the Hokage."

"Agreed, it will be dark soon we wouldn't be able to find anything now anyway."Lee added.

They all headed back to the village. Itachi was disappointed in the fact that they didn't have any leads to where Alani was and it angered him deeply.

 _What are you thinking Sasuuke? If you hurt her in any way, I will find you and I will personally kill you with my own hands."_ He thought to himself.

they arrived back at the Hokages tower late that evening.

"Lady Tsunade, we we're not able to find any trace of Sasuke or Alani.," Shisui reported.

"I see.."

"What do we do now?" Itachi asked.

"We wait, I will send word out to the other kage to keep a lookout for them."

Itachi didn't like the idea but kept quiet. Hopefully one of the other villages had seen her and would he able to tell the something.

"You are dismissed, go home and get some rest. I will update you as soon as I hear anything."

"Thank you."

As Alani was following behind Sasuke,  
She couldn't help be feel compelled to ask home what he had meant about her dad. She stopped on one of the tree branches and looked directly at Sasuke who had stopped as well.

"I want you to answer a question." she demanded, "I want you to tell me what you know about my father."

Sasuke laughed. He had her right were he wanted her.

Sasuke's evil grin crept across his face as he told her. "Your father, Itachi Uchiha, is a cold blooded MURDERER!"


	8. Please Review

hey guys, for those that have viewed my story, thank you but i would like for you to leave a review please. let me know how you like it. is there anything that i could add or change. TELL ME! i want this to be a great story on that you al love so please start dropping those reviews. thank you so much guys...


	9. Chapter 9i will break you

JUST A REMINDER PLEASE LEAVE A COMMENT ON MY STORY I WANT TO KNOW WHAT U GUYS LIKE AND WHAT U DON'T OR AND SUGGESTION U MIGHT HAVE... THANKS GUYS... P.s this Story is rated M for a reason.

It had been weeks since Alani had been kidnapped. The ANBU had searched high and low for the girl with no trace of her or Sasuke to be found. It like she had just vanished into thin air. Itachi was devastated. He couldnt imagine the danger that his daughter was in or what Sasukes plans were, but he knew something bad was going to happen. He sighed as he looked down at the photograph he had from when he first brought Alani to the Akatsuki. She was only a year old when her mother died during an invasion on her village. From that day on Alani was raised with the Akatsuki as her family. He smiled as placed the photo back in a small box. He stood up and grabbed his gear, he would go out and find his daughter no matter what.

Alani sat alone in a cold dark room thinking about all of the events that have happened over the past few weeks. She was devistated to learn the truth about her father. Deep down she always knew he was hiding something from her, but she never would have guessed it's was something this big. A sudden loud knock came at the door that brought Alani out of her thoughts. Without warning, Sasuke barged into the room with a rather angry expression on his face.

"Leave me alone.."Alani sighed turing away from him.

"Girl, it's about time time you started obeying orders around here." "Excuse me? For one my name is Alani... and two, I don't Obey anyone. Just because you told me the truth about my father, doesn't mean you can order me around. I don't care who you are!"

Sasuke became furious. He would not stand for some little brat talking g to him the way she was. Without warning, Sasuke reached out and slapped Alani across her face causing her head to jerk. She looked back at him with a surprised yet angry look on her face.

"Now you will listen to me." He shouted as he glared back at her.

"What, did you think that would make me listen to you? Please. I'm tougher then you think."

An evil grin came across Sasukes. I will break you Alani.. Sasuke was pulled out of his thoughts when Alani's fist collided with his face. He was surprised that she still so much force behind her punches. Sasuke grin as he wiped the blood that dripped from his mouth. He walk up to the girl while performing a series of complicated hand signs and placed his hand on her chest leaving a seal that only he could activate with his sharingan. Alani slid down to,the floor holding her chest as pain shot through her like a knife slowly cutting it's way through her. All Alani could do was lie on the floor screaming in agony.

"P..l..ease... make it stop.!" Alani managed to get out in between breaths.

"I thought you said you we're tough? Where is all of that talk now?" Alani didn't say a word. In her mind, she cursed herself for this whole mess, but on the outside all she could do was give up and wished she was strong enough to stop it. Sasuke laughed as he watched the screaming girl. In a sick twisted way, he found himself aroused at her pain and suffering.

"I want you to beg for me to stop." He said in a suductive yet sinister voice.

"N..ev..er..." she cried

"I see... well then, lets make this more fun shall we..."

Sasuke switched to his Mongekyou sharingan which made the pain intensify throughout her body. Sasuke enjoyed hearing the pleading screams of the girl before him. In a way, it made him want her. Her screams we're intoxicating to him like sweet music that was made only for him to hear.

"You soon will be under my control.!" He thought to himself as an evil grin graced his face once more


	10. Chapter 10

The pain radiated throughout her body with no mercy. Try as she might, she could not suppress the screams that escaped her mouth. She let her mind fade into the darkness trying to escape the pain, but even then she couldn't. The pain she felt in the darkness was different though. This pain came from being lied to and betrayed by her father and the hurt that came from missing her teammates. She had no idea what hat tho do. Should she give in to Sasuke? Should she try to talk to her father? The situation was to much for her to handle on her own. In the back of her mind, she wished her Aunt Konan was there. She alayays gave her good advice.

Sasuke watch as the girl suddenly stopped with her screams of agony. He walked to and examined her for a moment before picking her up and carrying her off to his room. He carefully placed her on his bed and walked over to the bathroom the grab a wet clothe to place on her forehead.

Sasuke couldn't deny that the girl looked peaceful in her state of unconsciousness. He was mesmerized at her beauty. He long black hair seemed to fall perfectly in place around her. She looked so vulnerable and innocent but fearless at the same time. He had no doubt in his mind that she would soon submit to is every whim. Just the thought of this made him grin as he got up and left the room locking it behind him.

Several days later, Alani finally woke up. Her body still ached from the pain and it was hard for her to move. She used what little strength she had to push herself up off the bed into a sitting position so she could better observe her surroundings. It took her a moment to realize that she was not in the same room she was in before. This room was much bigger the the one she was previously in. The walls were painted a dark blue with white accents around the trim. There were three large book cases filled to the brim with numerous books and scrolls. Two large bay windows sat on either side of the room looking out to the beautiful garden below. She slowly positioned herself to were she could stand so she could walk over to the window to get a better view of the garden.

"Finally awake I see.." came a voice from behind her causing her to fall back onto the bed. She looked back to find Sasuke standing in the doorway.

"What do you want?" she said coldly as she turned her head away from his direction.

"We have some training to do." he answered in the same manner.

"I don't..." Before she could finish her sentence, Sasuke activated his sharingan once again and cause sever pain to spread across her body.

"Now, what were you going to say.?"

"F..i..ne just please stop." she screaming i agony.

Sasuke deactivated his sharingan and walked over to her and pulled her up by the collar of her dress and forced her to follow him out of the room. He lead her down a series of hallways until they reached a door that lead to a large outdoor training area. She looked around the vast area. there were numerous targets, practice dummies, and other various training items scattered everywhere.

"So, what exactly do you want me to do? You have sealed away my chakra, so my sharingan is of no use nor is any of my jutsu. So this is pointless."

"We will work on your tai jutsu today."

"I am really good at hand to hand also, so again this is pointless."

"You will do what i tell you to do girl."

"Why should I, just because you can activate a seal to torture me, you think you can control me? Please, don't make me laugh."

Sasuke didn't even bother to activate the seal. He was so furious that he balled his fist and punched her right in the stomach causing her to fly backwards into some nearby trees. He walked over to her unconscious body and laughed.

"If you don't want to listen to me, i know someone will make you want to listen to me." he smirked while he picked the young girl up and carried her to see the one man that could strike fear into anyone who dared to defy him.


End file.
